jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kleiver's challenges
Kleiver's challenges are a selection of eight wasteland minigames using buggies that Kleiver assigns you at set points in the wasteland. All these minigames require skull gems and will award you Precursor orbs upon completing set target scores. For all challenges except the Wasteland Run, three orbs are rewarded for every target score obtained; totaling nine for each challenge. For the Wasteland Run, six orbs are rewarded for each target score obtained, totaling eighteen. Any high scores will be recorded in the highscores list in the in-game menu as well. Marauders challenge The marauders challenge can be found opposite the entrance of Spargus, in front of the large rock wall. Upon activating it and paying the necessary skull gems, Jak will spawn next to the buggy he used last and a one-minute countdown will start. You are then required to destroy as many Marauder buggy vehicles as possible. There will be 3 to 4 buggies coming at you at all times, assuming you'll be constantly driving throughout the area (it's recommended to stay in the big open space in front of Spargus due to the relatively flat area. Out of the eight available buggies, both the Gila Stomper and the Ram 'Rod/Slam Dozer are very useful due to their powerful automatic guns. Aside from these, the Dune Hopper and Dust Demon are effective as well due to their instant-kill grenade launchers. There's a cheat method (Needs unlimited ammo cheat) : Activate the side mission, jump to the buggy you brought, and jump out. Run away from your buggy and start shooting with the Needle Lazer. Run around the flat area in front of Spargus. The laser bullets will do all the destruction. May require a few tries though. Racetrack time trial The racetrack time trial is a repeat of the mission 'Beat Kleiver in desert race', except without any marauders or Kleiver as opponents and all available cars instead of just the Tough Puppy. The required console is located close to the air train. It is recommended to do this race using unlimited turbos. Any buggy is dependable on choice. The Tough Puppy has very good handling, but it's so slow that constant boosting is required. On the other hand, the Desert Screamer is too fast to make any effective use. In between, the Sand Shark makes a very commendable option due to its decent handling as well as speed. Lastly, the Dune Hopper is also a worthy mention due to its ability to jump over pieces of the track shaving off valuable time. Wasteland run A very long race against marauders through the wasteland. The console is located on the left half of the wasteland, close to the area with the broken bridges and right next to a tunnel leading through the mountain. Again, it is recommended to do this race using unlimited turbos. Upon starting the race, the track will be automatically defined by many rows upon rows of torches. It leads through the tunnel, into the right half leading north past Spargus, and back south in the left half coming back to the start of the challenge. Vehicle of choice is again dependent on the player. The Sand Shark is quite useful due to its great handling, though you'll need constant boosting to beat the gold score. The Desert Screamer is very useful, assuming you can control the handling. Single hang time challenge This challenge (and the four challenges below) are all activated on the same console, which can be found in the midst of three broken bridges in the left half of the Wasteland. All five challenges can only be attempted with the Sand Shark, Heat Seeker, Dust Demon, or Desert Screamer. Note that it is highly recommended to attempt these with unlimited turbo's. The Desert Screamer is the most effective of these four vehicles to use for the hang time and distance challenges, while the Heat Seeker is the most effective vehicle to use for the roll challenge. Upon selecting this challenge, you'll have 30 seconds to make a jump with enough hang time (time not with all wheels on the ground) to beat the target score. You'll want to find a dune with a steep slope, and then launch yourself with a turbo into the air. There is also a glitch method using the Mass Inverter. Start the challenge, exit the vehicle, and fire the Mass Inverter in front of the vehicle just so the stasis field won't actually effect the buggy. Then, enter it and drive into the inverter field with a turbo boost and exit the car. The buggy will be affected by the field, and the momentum from the boost will cause it to fly forward for a short time, enough for a gold score at least. There is another glitch method where you can drive one of the four aforementioned buggies over to this console, head back to Kleiver's garage via the JET-Board at turbo speed, then drive the Dune Hopper back to the console. This way you can actually use the Dune Hopper for this challenge, as well as the next four challenges below. Total hang time challenge A repeat of the previous challenge, except this time you have one minute and all hang time accumulates. Do note you'll need to get at least a second each time for any attempt to count towards the total score. Single distance challenge This time, you'll have to get the car from one point to another point, as far as possible, without touching the ground in between within thirty seconds. Find a dune with a slope that isn't extremely steep, and use a turbo boost to launch yourself in the air and land as far as possible. Total distance challenge Again a repeat of the previous challenge with double the time. As with before, all total distances covered will accumulate into the total score. Also note that a covered distance needs to at least be a 100 meters for it to count. Roll challenge The last challenge requires for your vehicle to make a series of rolls in under a minute. One surefire way to make a roll is to find a good slope and while in mid-air, tilt the vehicle to the side. Another way is to go to the oasis and drive off the tilted palm trees in the area. Take care that the way the game counts rolls isn't really exact. Being flipped over and letting the car restore itself to normal counts as one roll but it is possible to make a crazy spin in mid-air and land on all four wheels without gaining any points. Regardless, this challenge heavily relies on luck; it is possible to make rolls of up to five and more but this is very rare. Category:Minigames